My Fake Boyfriend
by MiNaMi-tan255
Summary: Natsume is the star of a famous football team and an object of admiration of screaming girls while I Mikan am just an ordinary girl.He came for help and asked me to potray as his 'girlfriend'. What should I do? NatsumexMikan pairing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yo! This is my second fanfic. This story is actually based on a daydream I had lately. Just a figment of my imagination. Well, please do read and review. I really get disappointed when I don't get any review at all or if I get too little review. It's kind of depressing. It discourages me from writing the continuation of the story so please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. _

_The story is written in Mikan Sakura's POV, unless otherwise stated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice's characters _

My Fake Boyfriend

Chapter 1

"WELCOME!" I greeted for the 103rd time, energetically - though the intensity was obviously decreasing - and bowed at the new faces. It was essential to always smile and a sign of tiredness should not be shown to the public. That was our responsibility. I was part of the welcoming committee for the all the new arrivals of our prestigious academy, Gakuen Alice. Basically it was just a regular boarding school ... and yeah, an all girls'. However this academy had produced a lot of successful women like Imai Hotaru, the famous (yet money-crazed) inventor. Only people with excellent academic performance could enter. And I was one of them.

I remembered when I received my acceptance letter. It was the happiest moment of my life. I was practically 'high' for two weeks. There was a mixture of feelings coming from the new batch. Some were very excited. There were a few who weren't satisfied since there weren't guys in sight. Even all the teachers were females. There were a few exceptions, though, like the watchmen/night men/caretakers (whatever you call them) were guys but awfully too old. The average age difference between the eldest student in school and these men were approximately 20 years. There was a bunch of girls who were winking and whistling at me. O...kay. That was creepy. I better remind myself to stay away from these juniors as far as I could.

I stretched as I waited for the vendor machine to release the apple juice. It was a tiring job and my voice was already hoarse due to all that greetings. I felt the cold liquid flowing down my throat. It was very refreshing. I didn't even bother to pause for some breath. I wanted to drink all of it in one gulp.

"Mikan!" The voice, coming out of blue, surprised me causing me to splutter part of the juice. NNNOOO!! MY MARIGOLD APPLE JUICE!! I glared at the bearer of the voice, squeezing the now-empty tin can. A murderous aura surrounded me as I pronounced the name, "SASAKIII!!"

"Relax, will you? It was just few cubic centimetre of the apple juice," Sasaki said, sounding _a little_ apologetically. She was walking beside, well, behind me. I just glared her and gave her the I-am-never-going-to-talk-to-you look as my response. She blocked my way and gave her famous sad puppy eyes.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Fine, I forgive you. But only this time. One more drop of Marigold because of you, I swear the only you'll get from me is silent t treatment." Sasaki nodded, she seemed grateful that I was letting her off the hook and pleased at how successful her puppy eyes had been.

The public bus finally halted to a stop. After an hour of getting bumped and squeezed, I was more than willing to be the first person to get off the bus. A tinge of relief overwhelmed me. Even the sight of the old Tokyo Hall was a cure for eyesore. I entered the building, carrying a duffle bag just enough to contain my laptop, the battery charger and a few clothing.

The building was filled with a small number of students trying to check in any available rooms. I was lucky enough to arrive early. If I were 10 minutes late, I might end up sleeping on the floor. Trust me, it was never comfortable. Well, the Tokyo Hall holds the purpose of housing students who don't have anywhere to go during exeats and term holiday. In my case, I couldn't go home because it's just too far away (Grandpa - my legal guardian - lives in Sapporo). It also allows us to mingle around with from different schools.

The cost per night can be considered to be relatively cheap i.e. 700 yen. However, there's a catch. Unlike hotels, you can't really book a room in advance. It practices a 'First come first serve' basis. The staffs don't actually throw you out to the streets when all the rooms are occupied. You'll more likely be asked to beg to share a room with someone or as I had said before, there's plenty of space on the floor (but the price remains the same no matter where you sleep).

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" I didn't even bother to find out what the commotion was all about. The same screaming girls (and some new juniors) swooning over the same guy. I rolled my eyes; it was getting a little boring and it was somewhat a cliché. Well, at least I was no longer as irritated as before but they're deafening me so even now, they are annoying.

They were still swarming at him just like how most metallic substance are attracted to a magnet. I don't know what they see in him. Sure, he is handsome, smart and the MVP of Tokyo's football. Other than that, he was nothing but a big meanie. In the past, he used to bully me; he kept calling me names (like Polka) and pulling my pigtails. But we had worked our differences so we're friends now, although he still couldn't drop the habit of pulling my hair. It might be possible for me to actually end up bald because of him.

"Oii!" the black-haired guy approached me, ignoring the ring of drooling girls. Oh, yeah, he also had not called me by name so most of the time I get "Oii", "Polka" or "Aho".

"Nani?" I asked, my voice was very harsh. If there was a principle that I follow in life, it should be 'to treat a person the way he/she treats you'. Since Natsume was being rude to me, then why should I treat him any different? The girls followed him, their eyes twinkling all over. What did he want this time? My instinct told me he was up to no good, well, he never was. He looked at me, looking a bit uncertain, then after a few minutes of awkwardness (hello, he was really quiet), he let out a sigh, indicating he had made his mind (whatever it was).

He stood next to me, held me close to him which felt really weird and announced, "I'm sorry, girls, but I'm no longer available. I'm going to the dance with Mikan." The girls dispersed, moving in different directions and most of them bursting into tears. I, on the other hand, had my mouth hanging and wasn't able to move at all. I wasn't sure which one was the major shock. Was it about the sudden date or did it have something to do with his first time of saying my name? This was definitely weird. Maybe I had got to meet a doctor to check whether something was wrong with my ears. 

_A/N: That's all for Chapter 1. Don't forget to check out my first fanfic on D N Angel!! (This advertisement is brought to you by the author, aorika)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! 8 reviews for just 1 chapter. That's definitely a first. Thank you so much and I hope you can continue giving me full support by reviewing this story. Sorry for taking a long time to update. Yeah, I'm kind of slow. But well, enjoy! There's also a special appearance of Mizuno Minagi ( a character from The Bride2Be)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice characters _

Chapter 2

Hyuuga Natsume snapped his fingers like he was some sort of a magician trying to release me from a spell that robbed away my mobility. However his attempt failed. I couldn't even blink ... until he pulled the trigger, well, my hair actually.

"OUCH!! What did you do that for?" Those were the few sentences that I wanted and would have shouted to Natsume but the awfully rude raven-haired boy was far slicker than I was. Somehow, he had expected that I was going to 'say' something that he had covered my mouth before anything had a chance to escape from my lips. As a response to this stimulus, I kicked back and forth (anyone would) trying to break away from his clutches. But my efforts bear no satisfying result.

He was too strong. What did I expect? He's a star football player while I'm only good in playing Tennis (GameBoy). It was obvious I was (still am) no match for him. He dragged me all the way, through the hallway, the cafeteria, the common room, but no one was there or rather none bother to rescue this damsel in distress.

He finally released me when we reached the sickbay. OOXXYYGGEENN AT LAST!! I inhaled the air as much as my lungs could hold, despite that strong, strange scent (the smell of hospital) Basically, I was panting (no, I'm no dog). Natsume, I noticed, was washing his hands in the basin nearby while muttering something about 'Aho's germs'. How dare him. The sick bay was empty; Maya-sensei was probably out for lunch break. Hmm... A perfect place for a Q&A session.

"Why did you say you are going to the dance with me in front of your fans? You're even announcing it without my consent. And what about this dance? It's only the start of a new term. A new year. Who in their right mind would organise a dance at times like this?" I asked, ignoring his endless mumblings.

Natsume looked at me, a smirk pasted on his face. He leaned to the plain wall and folded his arms, "For your information, _Ruka_'s the one who came up with the 'dance' thing. It's for the victory celebration for the upcoming championship." My mouth formed an 'O' shape at the mention of Ruka's name. Ruka has been Natsume's best friend since they were two. I felt kind of guilty for almost assuming Ruka to be a lunatic since he is a really nice guy, unlike Natsume, and his love for animals is just too adorable. Hang on. "But isn't it too early to be planning for the victory celebration? Shouldn't you be busy practising instead?"

He glared at me. Me and my big mouth. "We'll win for sure so there's no reason for us to get worried at all," he said, sounding egoistical. I rolled my eyes.

He continued, "It's an invitation-only party, for my case, it should be my date and I. Somehow, the plan leaked and those crazy girls persisted on asking who the lucky girl will be. They kept following me and I figured they won't stop unless I give them a name. Then I saw you today and an idea struck me so - "

"- and so you used me to get rid of them," I cut his explanation. I stared at him; I couldn't believe what he just said. How could he do this to me?

"O ... kay. That sounds harsh, but, no, what I'm trying to say is I came to you to ask for your help. I mean, that's what friends do, right? Help each other?" Friends. The word sounded weird coming from Natsume. That term can be appropriately used to describe Ruka and him but there was no way for that single word to be used to define my relationship with Natsume. Uh-uh! Well, if you account calling each other names, not being able to be in peace for at least a minute or bullying as friendly gestures then yes, we're officially friends.

"What about the dance? I'm definitely - "

"Who said anything about going there with you?"

"Bu - but you did announced it to - "

"I did it to shut them up. I mean, I could really use a break from the endless 'Natsume-sama!! About that dance thing. Who're going to go with? If you don't have anyone in mind, I'll gladly go with you. I'm available anytime!!'," Natsume tried to imitate his fan girls which he failed miserably (He's definitely not cut as an actor, no matter how good-looking he was), "Man, it's really annoying. I can't stand them especially their squeaky, high-pitched voice. But there's definitely no way I'm going dancing with a klutz like you. I won't want to risk getting my feet stepped by you all night. I mean, do you even _know _how to dance?"

"Hey!" I snapped, "that's my line. And I_ do _know how to dance." I did take a few modern dance classes like salsa, Cha-cha-cha, Arabic dancing and hip-hop but I stopped attending them since I couldn't really do the steps correctly (I later found out that I am actually talentless). However, I do score an A for DDR (beginner's level).

I don't really understand why but somehow we ended up fighting. First, we were only exchanging harsh words which led to physical violence. That's why I've told you we can never be in peace when we're together. There's bound to be a fight. Natsume wrestled me from the back while his other hand reached out to haul at my one of my pigtails. We were interrupted by a familiar sing-song voice and a knock. We froze.

"Maya-sen - Eh? She's not here," Sasaki noticed us, gave a grin and teased, "What are you two doing here? Hehehe...This looks suspicious. Could it be that both of you are dating?"

We looked at each other and a second after that, Natsume roughly released me from the uncomfortable pose. Our eyes still making contact, in unison we spat, "There's no way I'm going out with a baka like him/her!"

Natsume humph-ed and walked past me, rudely, "See you later, Polka!" and left the room.

"The name's Mikan Sakura, not Polka!" I shouted back. At least I wasn't wearing polka-dots panties that day, it had strawberry patterns.

"Oh, yeah! What's your room number? I'll come later to drop the CDs I borrowed from you. Phew! I was lucky enough to get the last key. I literally had to race with the other students to get it. Good thing, all of them were not fast-runners or I'd lose for sure," Sasaki said, mostly to herself. She was pleased of herself too, hence the big smile which exposed the braces surrounding her teeth. Room number. But what was she talking about?

"Ah!" Suddenly, it struck me. I sprinted as fast as lightning (definitely an exaggeration) to the reception desk, though I am not really a fan of running (I'm no fan of any sport activities). I was breathing heavily when I reached my destination. As I expected, there was the dreaded sign 'ALL ROOMS OCCUPIED' sitting on the desk, mocking me. I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly, hoping the sign would disappear. Peek-a-boo I still see you.

5 minutes later, Sasaki finally reached the finishing line. She was gasping for air and was really sweaty as if she just ran a 6km race (The distance between the sickbay and the reception desk is only 300m). She is really a slow-runner. Sasaki asked me what was wrong. I didn't say anything. I couldn't but my expression told her everything.

She gave me a pat and offered, "If you like, I'll share my room with you."

"Arigatou!!" I was practically in tears when she told me this. She really can be really sweet at times. However, most of the times, she's just annoying. (please refer to the Marigold incident)

"Ah! Mikan! Welcome!" Sasaki greeted as she opened the door for me. I gave her the thank you nod and I entered, only to discover I was not the only tenant there.

"I forgot to introduce you. This is Mizuno Minagi. From Azumano College." Sasaki said. We shook hands and smiled politely at each other.

"Hajimemashite. Mizuno Mnagi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hajimemashite. Mikan Sakura desu. Sasaki no tomodachi to imasu. Yoroshiku." I excused myself as I hauled Sasaki outside. I gave her the I-demand-an-explanation look.

She backed away, "To tell you the truth, this isn't actually my room. The last key belongs to Minagi. I lied. She won the race and I begged her for a place to sleep. Well, you of all people should know how fast, or rather how slow I run. Don't worry, I already persuaded her to let you stay there too."

I felt relief and at the same time, I was angry at Sasaki for lying and at myself for being stupid to actually think that there were people who were slower than her. We were about to enter the room but out of a sudden, she turned around, making me stop and added, "The last one to enter the room gets to sleep on the floor."

I shivered as I pulled my blanket close to my body. It was definitely uncomfortable sleeping on the tiled-floor. It was hard and cold. It wasn't fair. Sasaki cheated because she was already inside the room when she said those words. Talk about pure evil. And she claimed I was the evil one. Well, there was also another person that needed to be blamed, "Damn you, Natsume!" Not long after that, I swore I heard someone sneeze.

_A/N: I actually account some of the real things happening in my life into this story. For example, I took Modern Dancing and Movie Critic (though it was never mention in the story) for as my Co-Curricular Activities. Sasaki is based on a real friend. She also took Modern Dancing and she was the one who kept commenting, 'we're so talentless' whenever we messed up. So yeah, that's all. Do check my profile because from now on I'll be posting (sometimes) something random like maybe my upcoming stories. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Yo, minna! I'm so sorry for not updating this story for a long, long time. Well, I didn't really had time to do it. I'm really sorry. It's finally half-term so I took the time to update it (I haven't even finish me prep. Wah!!! I hate Mechanics) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice characters_

My Fake Boyfriend

Chapter 3

I looked through the frosted glass and saw familiar vague figures floating around. Damn it!!! It was impossible to slip through unnoticed; their hangout area was only a metre away. I should have arrived earlier but I don't think the train agreed with me. Apparently, my train ride had to be delayed for exactly 2.70 hours. Perfect timing, don't you think? Not only did I have to suffer sleeping on cold-hard floor, I had to face him.

I shed a few drops of sweat although it was still mid-spring. I am not afraid of him. Why should I? He deserved this kind of treatment after a year of hair-tugging. Then, what was this heavy feeling? Was it guilt? Sometimes, I swear I hate the thing called, 'conscience' that resides in me. Why did I have to feel responsible?

I clenched my hand tight. I wouldn't have time to beg for a room if I keep standing and thinking. Even if I managed to sneak in, then what about other days? Would I want to spend the rest of my exeat locked in my room? Sooner or later, I had to meet him. I took a deep breath and entered. It was time to face the music.

I know I am not afraid of him. Even that day, I wasn't afraid of him at all. Then, why was I avoiding his eyes? Why?? Why??? Why couldn't I be like him and act as if nothing happened?

"H-h-hi," I stuttered. My eyes were looking anywhere but Natsume. I was fidgeting the whole three minutes. I couldn't take it anymore. The air was uncomfortable and I was going to suffocate.

"I think I should get going. I better beg, I mean, find someone to share a room with me," I managed to say. Not waiting for his answer, I just grabbed my duffel bag and ran towards the elevator. I needed to go away from him. If only I was faster...

"Sakura! That's you, isn't it?" I stopped. I was a few centimetres away from the elevator. The elevator door closed. My route to freedom was blocked. I reluctantly turned around to find Mochu with his goofy smile, Ruka and Koko.

"Long time no see, guys," I said. It was true that I was pleased to meet them since I missed them so much but I couldn't ignore the annoyance I was feeling; they ruined my escape plan. And even if they're my friends, you can never like them too much because...

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of last week, Sakura, you didn't come to the victory dance. Nande?"... they can never be quiet, especially Mochu. The others stared at Mochu. Koko and Ruka were signalling him to stop because it wasn't really a good time to raise that topic but their effort bore no fruit.

The poor, oblivious Mochu continued, "To think that Natsume was waiting the whoooolllleeee (really, really emphasizing on the 'whoooolllleeee')night. He kept glancing at his watch. Not only that, you didn't even come to our final game. Poor-" A sudden grip on the shoulder and Mochu went ultimately quiet.

Hyuuga Natsume is the captain of Tokyo football team and is seen as the future weapon of the Japanese national team. His influence in his own team (and his fanclub) is very huge; he could control the actions of every member. A shiver ran through my spine. I hate to admit this but with that murderous aura around, I was actually afraid of him.

Hang on. Did Natsume really wait for me the whole night? Was he expecting me? Well, maybe he was going to squeeze out an excuse from me for not coming to the game. But did it matter that I didn't come. Was my not coming to the game affecting anything? However... was he really talking about the same Natsume? The same Natsume who always pull my hair? The one who never even call me by name (except in Chapter 1)? He who prefers to call me Polka, Baka and all the insults he could come up with. I wanted to ask Mochu but this was definitely a bad time. It still remains as a mystery even today. I don't think I could even dream of getting a chance of asking him.

After a few silent minutes (the time period for Natsume to cool down), he just walked away, dragging (not literally) his minions away. Just like that. As if nothing had happened. I also went on my own way to 'find' a room to shelter. My head was still burdened with questions. Questions I knew that won't be answered.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!! NNNNAAAATTTTTSSSSSUUUUUMMMMMEEEEE-SSSSAAAAMMMMAAAA!!!!!!!!" another unsurprising call from the fanatics. I was ready with earplugs, yet their horrible squeals managed to penetrate through. It was definitely especially since it disturbed my valuable slumber time. Well, they weren't screaming early in the morning, though. It was already 1.24p.m. Thanks to Natsume, I spent the night tossing and turning on the floor (AGAIN).

It was a normal exeat day. I went window-shopping with my friends. Fighting off the temptation the city had presented us. My school is located in a sub-urban area (though, it looks more like a rural place) so it felt really good to see a place filled with shops offering enticing discounts. We kept drooling on the gorgeous baby blue gown. I wanted to buy it for an upcoming event. However, it was too expensive. Too much for my allowance to endure. I could have bought but that meant I was to starve for three months straight.

I was happily leaping as I carried five shopping bags. Alas, I had lost in the fierce battle of temptation. Just as I was about to enter Tokyo Hall, I was dragged away by Natsume. What was he planning now? He held my wrist tight and strongly that I didn't really had the power to argue. I was silent for the whole journey. My happiness faded as each second passed. Why, why, why did he have to ruin my day? We stopped near an empty cafe (infamous for its horrible service). My happiness level had dropped beyond zero.

Natsume was panting, probably an exhaustion from running away from his crazy fans. I watched him as he took in 40 litres of air. He stared and said the words I never would expect even in a million years, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_A/n: I have a feeling that this might not be my finest_ _but yeah pressure and time had pushed me this much to finish it. Please support this work. Things are just starting for Mikan and Natsume. Oh, yeah, do support me other works... _

_Thank you_

_From your useless writer, _

_aorika_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Hello, minna-san! Long time no see! Forgive me this useless, amateur writer for the late update. Well, it can't be helped since her speed of typing is very, very, very,... very slow. She also has this bad habit of writing the story only when she feels like it. Well, as requested from a member of the fanfiction family, I've included the translation of the few Japanese words I used. So, I present you My Fake Boyfriend's... _

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gakuen Alice_

"Wahhh!!! Sugoi ne!!! (It's amazing!!!) " I said to myself. Those were the words I used to describe the astounding place surrounding me. The cloudless sky was decorated with countless shining stars. The wind blew gently, bringing sounds of joy with it. The crickets and cicadas joined in, creating a harmonious sound. I could see clearly the lit windows from every house from way up here.

"Ever since I was a kid, I would go to this place every time a problem. You would think I'm just running away from reality, but being in this place, all those troubles seem to be washed away. That is why I call this as my place of solace," he said, his mouth curled into a smile. I looked at his calm face and returned his smile. I had to agree with him. This place did give me a sense of serenity. Somehow, my body felt light.

He cleared his throat, drawing my attention towards him, "Actually, my real purpose of bringing you here is because there's something I need to tell you. From the very first day I've met you, I've always like you, no, I'm in love with you!!!"

I was very much shocked at this revelation, but the feeling that rushed through me afterwards was nothing but pure happiness. I answered confidently, "I feel the same way too."

CRASH!!! (a/n: the sound of glass breaking) That was the image I had in my head of a first love confession. However, Hyuuga Natsume had destroyed that fantasy in a split second. I jumped onto my bed, feeling extremely exhausted. I buried my face with my fluffy blue pillow as I tried to remember the scene that occurred the day before.

******** FLASHBACK ******** FLASHBACK ******** FLASHBACK ******** FLASHBAC

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"EHH!!!" was my immediate response. This was a huge surprise to me. I thought it was probably just a prank but the tone of his voice told me otherwise. He was dead serious.

He spoke, with his eyes stuck to the floor, "I want to be free. I want to live a normal peaceful life. Just like everyone else. However, as days went by, I'm starting to feel it's impossible. Not when those stupid, selfish fan girls are around."

"Chotto matte! (Wait!) Are you trying to say you want me to pose as your girlfriend just to get rid of your fans?" I said, disgusted, "Don't you think you're the one who's being selfish? I also want to lead a normal life but your proposal is definitely going to disrupt that peace. Moreover, they're your fans and I have nothing to do with them so you have to deal them yourself. Or, if you still want to go with that girlfriend idea, find yourself a REAL girlfriend, someone you love."

"Ai ka? (Love, huh?) You still believe in that kind of thing? You're way too naive. Well, I'll just leave you to think about that. See you!" After saying all that, he turned and walked away.

K ******** FLASHBACK ******** FLASHBACK ******** FLASHBACK ******** FLASHB

Why did he avoid from making eye contact when he said, 'Ai ka?'? His expression at that time was... Why? Had he been terribly hurt in the past? 'But that's impossible. It's more likely that he once dumped a girl and he felt guilty for her. However, for Natsume to have a conscience, that's more impossible,' I thought.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

"Hai, Sensei," I stood up. It was Biology class. And not concentrating in Takeda-sensei was bad news. Because it would mean an hour chat with her after class. The lecture given by Takeda-sensei, also known as Gakuen Alice Strictest Teacher, was nothing of the ordinary because it sounded more like sermon. She should've become a chaplain.

"Are you listening? Jeez, you're spacing out, again. Then, it can't be helped, see me after class today. We need to talk." Just as I expected. There were several whispers and some gave me a sympathetic look. I slumped back to my seat. It was going to be a long day.

___________________________________________________________________

As I walked down the stairs, I gripped the railings tightly for support. My legs were too weak to carry me alone. The lecture was too much for me. Even though it was just for 15 minutes, but for me, it felt like forever. Sasaki immediately rushed to my side when she saw how frail I looked.

"Daijoubu? (Are you okay?) I was really worried. You're lucky that she has a very important meeting to attend to. If not, you would have to endure another 45 minutes," said Sasaki.

"I couldn't even bear it for 1 minute. I think she's sucking my life force. She's evil, I tell you, pure evil." You might think, I was just exaggerating it during that time, but the thing I went through was something only those who have been called by her to enter upon her office would understand. I was about to go hysterical. Every single word that came out of her mouth replayed in mind until they became mixed up and no longer understandable. My hands reached out to the sides of my head and I was ready to ...

"OI!!! Hold yourself together, will you?" Sasaki shook me hard, until I was back to reality, "And I think you should deal with that person first." She pointed towards the front of the school gate where a boy of the same age as mine was standing there, while staring at his watch.

What was Natsume doing, standing in front of my school?

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Uwaah!!! I still wasn't able to face Natsume after that proposal. Although it definitely failed the criteria to be called as a confession and he only did since he was desperate to get away from his fans. However... why was my heart beating so fast? Other than that, it felt like my cheeks were burning as if I was ...

Sasaki moved closer to me, "Nee, daijoubu? Your cheeks are red. Are you -"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!!!"

"Blushing? Who said anything blushing? I'm just worried that maybe, just maybe, you have a temperature or something."

I laughed half-heartedly, "Ha-haha, I'm okay. I just need to head back and rest a bit." Yes, I just needed to go home. If possible, before he notice me.

However, being a brilliant footballer, he is very excellent in terms of awareness of the surrounding so it was impossible for him to notice the girl with two pig-tails trying to sneak past him. At the sound of his voice calling my name, my legs automatically sped up to a run. But, it was merely another useless attempt and in less than 10 seconds, he managed to catch me. They don't call him a MVP for nothing.

The act of run-and-catch had gathered an audience from my school and some of Natsume's fans who were following (or to be exact, stalking) him. It might have been an illusion but I caught Natsume smirking. Why? His fans were gathering and he still wasn't running away. Was he planning something? If he was, I had a bad feeling about it, because it seemed like I was going to be dragged into it.

He looked me in the eye, smiled and took, "I'm sorry. I hope you're still not mad at me, so let me walk you home, today, as always."

"EHH!!!" Sasaki interrupted, "Don't tell me you're both dating?"

"EHHHHHH!!!" was the response of the spectators. There were several whispers.

"What are you talking about? You better-"

Natsume placed his index finger to my lips, "Shh. It's okay. I don't want this to be a secret anymore. I know how much you have suffered all this while. All that sneaking out, dating secretly. From now on, I want everyone to acknowledge our relationship as a real couple." He held both my hands and kissed them both softly IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. I was definitely blushing.

___________________________________________________________________

There was an outburst of tears coming from the fan girls as they walked away the scene that broke their hearts to tiny pieces. He was still holding my hand as he led me to my house. I was originally intending to struggle to let go of his hand but I was too tired to argue. As we reached the front of my house, he released my right hand and handed my schoolbag.

"Why did you do that? They were heartbroken, you know? Why are you being so selfish? Besides, I haven't even agreed to help you," I said. For all I've known, I had never felt that disappointed of him.

Natsume smirked, ignoring my first few questions, "I know you wouldn't help me at all even though I asked you nicely. So if the easy way doesn't work, I'll just need to use the hard way. Remember this, I will always get my way, whether you like it or not."

I stood there although he was no longer seen. I wondered why I let myself be dragged into Natsume's plan. I could have told everyone the truth and all his devious schemes. But I kept it to myself. Was it maybe that I felt however cruel his words or actions were, I somehow thought that he was probably doing it for the best? But what good would his actions bring us? I would just have to wait and see.

Hence, that was how my life started as Natsume's fake girlfriend.

_So... How is it? OK or O...K? I don't know. It's for you to judge. Thank you so far for your endless support. Love you, people._


End file.
